Long Live Kira!
by scoutsout
Summary: What if Light didn't die, but instead he managed to kill L s successors Near (N) and Mello (M). Would he continue his sense of justice to make the world a better place? Or would he slowly lose his sense of justice and begin random killing to control the world? Read to find out and please review ... there may be grammar mistakes so hoping for constructive criticism :-) thank you!


As he walked through the door of his home Light Yagami was greeted by his little sister "Welcome home you-" she looked at the single man standing in the door way. "Where is dad?" she asked. Light patted her on the head and gave her a reassuring smile and said,

"He`ll be home soon Sayu. He had some paperwork to finish up at the office." she nodded and ran to the kitchen to help her mom finish cooking. After kicking off his shoes he entered his home and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off of the table.

"Hey were cooking and you want to eat apples your going to ruin your appetite" Sayu said. He turned around waved and then proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. Once he was inside his room and the door was locked Light turned on the television to the news and tossed the apple in the air. Ryuk appeared behind him and caught it.

"_Mmmm JUICY_" Ryuk said devouring the apple with two bites. He looked over at Light who was flipping through news channels holding a pen. after twenty minutes of sitting there he decided to put his pen away and begin looking through the notes he took today at work.

"Light!" his mother called from downstairs "Could you come here for a moment?" light closed his folder and went downstairs Ryuk followed Phasing through the door. when he reached the kitchen his mother and sister looked at him. "Light honey" his mother said "Be helpful to your mother and go to the store for us"

"Here is a list of things we still need for dinner" Sayu said smiling handing him the piece of paper. Light nodded and smiled softly.

After paying the cashier he grabbed his bags and walked out of the store. He looked up at the now night sky. He hadn't realized he`d been in the store so long his father was sure to be home already. He began walking to the bus stop two blocks up. While he was walking he kept thinking about the tapes that were sent to the station. They resembled the ones him and L sent back and forth except they were marked with the letters N and M. The one marked N stated he was the lead detective of a special group of hand picked agents called the SPK force and they would be taking over the Kira case. Where as the one marked M seemed more like he wanted to expose and kill Kira! How would he respond to the tapes? how ever he chose to do it he couldn't do it yet Kira couldn't know about the tapes because they had just gotten them and if he responded it would give away that someone within the police force was Kira. Though the man on the tape marked M was bold and showed his face Light still needed his real name to get rid of him. He let out a sigh, he would have to wait until his father decided to release the tapes to send out a reply.

"_Light!_" Ryuk said invisibly floating behind him. light mad no attempt respond as he was out in public. Though a simple look over his right shoulder told Ryuk that he was listening. "_I was wondering what you plan on doing about this new detective M, as well as this SPK force?_" light narrowed his eyes. he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. When he reached the bus stop he sat on the bench and began to write a text message. Ryuk observed over light`s shoulder figuring he was answering his question as discretely as possible. Sure enough Ryuk was right, on the small screen was a message in capital letters _**LETS MAKE THE DEAL!**_an evil smile came across Ryuk`s face replacing the normal creepy one he always had. The bus ride back to lights house had been a quiet one which was normal but it seemed extra quiet for light, his mind was racing.

"Had it really come to this?" he looked out the window. "Am I really considering trading my eyes?" Light sighed in frustration "It has to be done since I know what M looks like due to his _I don't care attitude_ I have to know his name. And I have neither the time nor resources to get close enough to him to find out" he had been so immersed in his thoughts that had it not been for Ryuk clearing his throat when he did light would have missed his stop. walking home from the bus stop Ryuk kept snickering looking down at light.

"_Light!_" he said between his snickering again light slightly looked over his shoulder and then forward again. "_Ill only ask once_" he said sounding serious "_How serious are you about this deal?_" Light remained silent but slowly shook his head in reply. Ryuk sighed "_I like you Light Yagami you make this world i__**nteresting**_" light stopped and as soon as he was sure nobody was around he turned toward Ryuk. The tone of Ryuk`s voice at that moment caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow at Ryuk. "_What if I told you there was a way to make the trade while expanding your lifespan instead of shortening it?_" Light`s eyes grew wide in shock. "was it possible?" he thought to himself. he looked around once more and asked,

"How exactly could I do that?" he replied. Ryuk looked at him and said a single word.

"**_SHINIGAMI!_**"

He walked through the door of his home yet again to see his father taking off his shoes. "dad." Light exclaimed "your just getting home?" he sounded confused but inwardly he was joyful meaning he was tired and light would be able to get information from his computer.

Soichiro groaned and let out a sigh "yea" he replied sounding even more tired than he looked. This made Light inwardly grin even harder. He had to shake his head to make sure there wasn't an actual grin on his face. he quickly took off his shoes and walked his father to the kitchen where his mother and sister were setting plates.

"Light just in time" Sayu said looking up and taking the bags of groceries from him. Light walked over to his father and sat down beside him.

"So the tapes" he looked up at his mother and sister who were busy adding the groceries to the nearly finished dinner. "are they Kira supporters or what?" he asked now whispering. Soichiro shook his head,

"it doesn't seem that way" he said taking a sip of water that was sitting on the table in front of him. setting the glass back down he started again "the one marked N seemed to want to bring Kira to justice saying what Kira calls justice is considered unjust. Where as the one marked M seemed to want justice as well but his sense of justice sounds more like revenge for L." Soichiro sighed again. Light inwardly chuckled

"Is it possible they could be the same person?" Light asked "Are we going to join them? I mean how can we trust-" he was cut off by his mother and sister serving dinner. Soichiro gave him a look saying well talk tomorrow.

After dinner Light went upstairs to his room and after locking his door he sat in the chair at his desk cupped his hands together spun around and with a serious look on his face he looked at Ryuk and said "So tell me about this SHINIGAMI idea of yours" Ryuk turned to make eye contact with Light chuckling.


End file.
